Forbidden
by Amber Reina
Summary: Kaname dan Zero. Vampir dan Manusia. Kaname, sebagai calon penerus klan Kuran. Dan Zero sebagai Vampire Hunter. Keduanya berbeda tapi memiliki perasaan yang sama. Sebuah perasaan yang terlarang, yang seharusnya tak mereka miliki. Bisakah mereka mempertahankannya? Atau justru harus berpisah?


**A Vampire Knight Fanfic**

**Disclaimer © Matsuri Hino**

**Story : Aegwynn Reina Medivh  
**

**Main Pairing : KanameZero, KanameYuuki  
**

**Warning : Shonen-Ai, AU, OOC, Typo & Misstypo (buat jaga-jaga).  
**

******Don't Like, Don't Flame**

**Summary : Kaname dan Zero. Vampir dan Manusia. Kaname, sebagai calon penerus klan Kuran. Dan Zero sebagai Vampire Hunter. Keduanya berbeda tapi memiliki perasaan yang sama. Sebuah perasaan yang terlarang, yang seharusnya tak mereka miliki. Bisakah mereka mempertahankannya? Atau justru harus bepisah?  
**

**Forbidden  
**

**Chapter 1 : The Hidden Feeling Part 1  
**

Suara sol sepatu menggema di sebuah gang sempit. Zero Kiryuu, pemuda tinggi semapai ini tengah berlari kencang. Nafasnya memburu ditambah lengan kirinya terluka cukup parah. Belum lagi empat vampir level E yang mengejarnya. Ia butuh tempat untuk bersembunyi, meskipun ia yakin bersembunyi pun tidak akan membuatnya lolos dari vampir-vampir gila di belakangnya. Pegangan pada _Bloody Rose_ di tangan kanannya mengerat. Zero masih bisa mendengar teriakan-teriakan yang memanggilnya di belakanganya. Semakin lama keempat vampir itu semakin mendekatinya. Zero berhenti mendadak. dengan cepat Zero membalikan badannya. Matanya yang juga tajam melihat dua target yang mudah ditumbangkan.

DOR!

Zero melepas satu pelurunya. Peluru itu berhasil menembus kepala salah satu vampire itu dan kemudian menjadi butiran debu.

DOR!

Sekali lagi, Zero menembakan pelurunya. Dan peluru itu tepat sasara. Tersisa dua vampir lagi. Zero bersiap untuk berlari lagi. Namun baru menginjak 3 langkah, ia jatuh tersungkur.

"Ukh," pandangan Zero terasa mengabur. Ia yakin baru saja kepalanya terkena hantaman benda keras.

Terdengar kekehan mengejek di depannya. Zero mendongak. Kini di hadapannya terlihat tiga vampir. Tunggu, bukankah seharusnya hanya tersisa dua saja. Zero yakin, misinya kali ini mengatakan ia harus membasmi 4 vampir level E. Lalu yang satu lagi itu muncul dari mana?

"Anak nakal," seru salah satu vampire itu dan diikuti kekehan setelahnya.

Zero berusaha bangkit meskipun pelipis kirinya kini mengeluarkan darah yang justru semakin memancing ketiga vampir itu untuk menerkamnya.

Zero memicingkan matanya. Ia bisa saja menembak saat itu. Tetapi jika ia melakukannya akan lebih sulit untuk menghindar.

"Kenapa tak menyerah saja? Darahmu membuat kami haus."

Zero memegang lengan kirinya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Sepertinya lukanya semakin parah. Darahnya bahkan mengalir lalu menetes dari ujung jarinya. 'Sial!' Zero mengumpat dalam hati. Zero tak menyangka misinya akan menjadi seperti ini. Perlahan Zero mundur ke belakang karena ketiga vampir itu semakin mendekatinya. Zero terus mundur ke belakang hingga akhirnya punggungnya menyentuh tembok.

"Jalan buntu, uh?" ketiga vampir itu tertawa puas melihat mangsanya kini tak bisa lari lagi.

Zero merasa nafasnya semakin berat. Pasti karena lengannya yang terluka parah. Tapi ia tidak boleh terlihat lengah apalagi di hadapan ketiga vampir yang sedang menyeringai senang ke arahnya.

Salah satu vampir mendekat. Ia melayangkan tangannya hendak menangkap Zero. Namun Zero secepat kilat berkelit ke samping hingga sang vampir hanya menggapai udara kosong. Zero merasa pandangannya semakin mengabur. 'gawat,' batinnya. Tubuhnya terasa semakin melemah. Zero membungkuk. Lengannya bertumpu pada tembok di sampingnya. Kedua mata Zero perlahan meredup. Hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah ketiga vampir yang tiba-tiba menghilang lalu di gantikan oleh sepasang mata crimson yang mendekat kearahnya. Zero pun pingsan. Tubuhnya limbung di tangan seseorang.

4 jam kemudian

Zero membuka matanya perlahan. Pandangannya masih buram. Tapi kedua telingannya masih bisa menangkap suara pintu tertutup dengan jelas. Ia pun menoleh kesamping. Di depan sebuah pintu berdirilah seseorang sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Kedua mata Zero melebar ketika melihat sosk itu lebih jelas.

"Kau.."

"Lama tak berjumpa, Kiryuu."

**~KaZe~ ~KaZe~**

Zero yang beberapa menit lalu tersadar dari pingsannya terkejut karena merasakan aura vampir yang sangat kuat. Kaname Kuran berdiri tenang dengan kedua tangan di lipat di depan dadanya dan punggungnya yang bersandar pada pintu di belakangnya. Kaname terlihat sangat tenang. Namun justru Zero yang menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian. Meskipun Kaname telah menyelamatkannya, sama sekali tak terbesit dalam benaknya untuk berterima kasih pada '_Pure Blood'_ tersebut.

Kaname pun sebenarnya bisa saja melawan Zero. Selain tubuh Zero yang lemah, di tambah Zero yang sedang tidak memegang senjatanya.

"Aku harus pergi," kata Zero dingin. Ia bangkit dari kasurnya tapi setelah itu ia jatuh lagi. Erangan terdengar dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya terasa kesemutan.

"Untuk saat ini jangan keras kepala, Kiryuu. Istirahatlah." Ujar Kaname sambil membuka pintu dan keluar pergi. Meninggalkan Zero yang masih meringis kesakitan.

Sifat keras kepaka seorang Zero Kiryuu mungkin sudah akut. Malam harinya, ia menyelinap keluar. Zero berusaha menahan tubuhnya yang masih terasa sakit. Ia harus pergi dari tempat ini. Sebuah mansion yang di duga adalah mansion keluarga Kuran. Zero tak tahan dengan aura vampir yang bergerak bebas di sekitarnya. Zero menahan dadanya yang sesak sambil terus berjalan menelusuri lorong mansion yang gelap. Tak lama Zero melihat sebuah pintu besar di hadapannya. Entah mendapat keyakinan dari mana, Zero menerka itu pasti jalan keluar. Dibukannya pintu tersebut perlahan. Hembusan angin langsung menerpa wajahnya. Zero membuka kedua matanya setelah sebelumnya tertutup karena hembusan angin.

"Ini…"

kini terpampang taman mawar yang luas di hadapannya. Cahaya dari bulan purnama di langit yang menyinari taman bunga itu, membuat bunga-bunga mawar terlihat sangat sesaat Zero terpaku di tempat. Sampai ia kembali berpijak kedunia nyata ketika melihat seeorang yang berdiri di tengah taman. Zero tak tahu siapa orang itu karena orang itu tengah memunggunginya.

Tiba-tiba orang tersebut bediri menyamping sehingga Zero bisa melihat wajahnya. Bola mata Zero membesar. Di malam yang tenang kala itu. Dengan bermandikan cahaya bulan beserta hamparan mawar yang mengelilinginya, Kaname berdiri dengan anggun. Sekali lagi, pikiran Zero melayang entah kemana. Kali ini Zero di kejutkan dengan kilatan mata semerah darah dari Kaname. Detik itu juga, Zero merasa tubuhnya lemas lalu pingsan.

Keesokan harinya Zero terbangun dengan kepala yang pusing. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Merasa bodoh. Pingsan disaat ia ingin melarikan diri. Namun ada yang terasa aneh. Sejak tadi dirinya tak merasakan satu pun aura vampir. Dan kamar yang ia tempati pun berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Lebih minimalis namun kemewahannya masih terlihat. Mungkinkah ada seseorang yang membawanya kemari?

Tiba-tiba Zero merasa ada aura vampir yang mendekat. Ia mengenali aura ini. Tangannya menggapai meja kecil di sampingnya. Sementara metanya terus mengawasi pintu yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Tangan kanannya masih meraba-raba meja kecil di sampingnya. Zero mulai panik. Di mana '_Bloody Rose'_ miliknya. Ketika itu juga Zero teringat. Sejak kemarin ia memang sama sekali tidak memegang atau melihat senjata antiknya itu.

Zero sedikit terkejut ketika pintu terbuka. Menampakan seorang gadis muda yang secara fisik seumuran dengannya. Berambut cokelat pekat menjuntai hingga pinggangnya dan sepasang crimson yang mirip dengan Kaname namun lebih pekat. Gadis itu tersenyum. Melangkah masuk dengan membawa semangkuk sup hangat di atas nampan yang di pegang dengan kedua tangannya. Gadis itu mendekati Zero namun Zero memundurkan tubuhnya dan terlihat waspada. Dugaannya semula salah besar. Zero menyangka yang datang adalah 'dia'.

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi.

"Tak apa. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," ujar gadis tersebut.

Zero Nampak tak percaya dengan ucapan gadis itu barusan. Ia semakin memundurkan tubuhnya hingga tubuhnya menabrak tembok. Sekilas Zero merasa _deja vu_.

"Namaku Yuuki." Yuuki menaruh nampan berisis semangkuk sup hangat di atas meja kecil di samping ranjang yang Zero tempati. "Sudah ku katakan, aku tak akan menyakitimu. Lebih tepatnya tak bisa karena ini perintah Kaname _nii-san_," jelasnya.

Zero menyipitkan matanya. Gadis itu memanggilnya '_Nii-san_'. Mungkinkah gadis bernama Yuuki ini adik dari Kaname?

"Aku sepupu Kaname _nii-san_, ucap Yuuki seakan bisa membaca pikiran Zero.

Lagi-lagi Yuuki tersenyum. Zero memalingkan wajahnya. Entah. Senyum Yuuki menurutnya sedikit berbeda. Seolah Yuuki bukanlah salah satu dari mahluk pengisap darah. Terlihat lugu dan tulus.

Tak ada pembicaraan lagi. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Hingga suara sol sepatu Yuuki terdengar menjauh. Zero melirik Yuuki yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Makanlah. Aku yakin kau lapar."

Zero menoleh ke arah semangkuk sup di mejanya.

"Kalau perlu sesuatu, kau bisa memanggilku. _Nii-san_ akan datang sebentar lagi," pesan Yuuki sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

Zero memandangi supnya selama beberapa menit. Ia menimbang-nimbang apa ingin memakan supnya atau tidak. Apakah sup itu aman atau tidak. Tapi ternyata perutnya menghianatinya. Disambar mangkuk itu lalu memakannya dengan lahap. Supnya sangat lezat. Apakah Yuuki yang membuatnya?

Suapan terakhir, dan sup di makngkuk itu kini sudah tandas. Zero meletakan kembali mangkuk kosong di tempat semula. Ia lalu menyenderkan punggungnya setelah menarik selimut hingga perut. Zero mendesah panjang. Dirinya harus cepat pulih agar bisa kembali ke tempatnya. Ke rumahnya. Ia tidak mau berlama-lama di tempat ini. Terlebih harus berhadapan dengan calon pemimpin klan Kuran yang dingin itu.

**~KaZe~ ~KaZe~**

Siang pun berganti malam. Di ruang tamu, Yuuki sedang merangkai bunga. Ini adalah kegiatan yang sangat disukainya. Tak lama, Yuuki merasakan sesuatu. Ia meletakan setangkai bunga yang tadi ada di tangannya. Yuuki berdiri lalu berbalik. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya begitu melihat seseorang yang ditunggunya kini tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kaname _nii-san_!" Yuuki setengah berlari lalu menubruk Kaname. Ia meletakan kedua tangan mungilnya di pinggang Kaname dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kaname.

Kaname membalas pelukan Yuuki kemudian berbisik di telinga Yuuki. "Kau sudah melaksanakan tugas yang ku berikan?"

Yuuki melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengangguk.

"Anak pintar." Kaname membelai kepala Yuuki lembut. Membuat Yuuki senang dengan wajah yang memerah.

"_Nii-san_ ingin menemuinya?" Kaname mengangguk kecil.

"Kembalilah ke mansion." perintah Kaname yang langsung dituruti oleh Yuuki.

Kaname menelusuri lorong, lalu ia berhenti di depan sebuah kamar. Tangan kanan kaname hendak memutar kenop pintu itu sempat terhenti. Ia sedikit ragu meskipun ekspresi itu tak nampak di wajahnya. Namun akhirnya Kaname membuka pintu itu.

Kaname pun masuk ke dalam kamar itu lalu menutup kembali pintunya. Ia berjalan mendekat ke ranjang yang ternyata berpenghuni. Kaname bernafas lega karena karena sang penghuni itu tidak mengeluarkan aura kebencian seperti biasanya. Tanpa disangka-sangka, sang penghuni kamar yang bernama Zero Kiryuu tengah tertidur pulas. Sudut bibir Kaname sedikit terangkat. Kali ini Kaname menyamarkan aura vampirnya. Ia tidak ingin mengusik pemuda yang tengah tidur di hadapannya. Perlahan kaname membenarkan selimut Zero yang hanya menyelimuti sampai bahu, Kaname tarik sampai dadanya. Lalu Kaname duduk di tepi ranjang. Matanya mengamati zero yang sedang tertidur. Terlihat tenang dan tanpa pertahanan. Entah sadar atau tidak, tangan kanan Kaname bergerak menyibak rambut Zero yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Betapa indahnya mahluk di hadapannya ini.

"Cantik," bisik Kaname.

Kaname ingin terus seperti ini. Melihat Zero yang cantik seperti ini. Lalu kaname menelusuri sisi wajah Zero yang ternyata sangat lembut. Kaname melakukannya lagi, tapi kali ini membuat Zero bergerak tak nyaman. Kedua sudut bibir Kaname makin terangkat. Zero yng kini di hadapannya terlihat sangat lucu. Perlahan tapi pasti. Jari-jari panjang Kaname kini berpindah ke mata Zero yang tertutup. Ia ingin sekali melihat amethyst itu. Meskipun ia tahu, ketika kedua mata itu terbuka yang terlihat hanyalah kebencian yang di tujukan kepadanya.

Kaname kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya. Kini jarak bibirnya dan bibir Zero hanya menyisakan 2 centi.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu melarikan diri, Kiryuu. Terutama dariku." Bisik Kaname sebelum mengecup singkat bibir tipis milik Zero.

Dalam mimpinya, Zero merasakan ada seseorang yang menciumnya. Kedua matanya terbuka. Ia mengamati sekelilingnya. Kosong. Tidak ada siapun disekitarnya. Zero mengangkat tangannya hingga jarinya menyentuh bibirnya. Mimpinya terasa nyata.

"Kaname..."

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**A/N : Setelah lebih dari satu tahun vakum (lama bener) (=='), akhirnya Reina menulis lagi. Yeeey..! *tepuk tangan. Ini adalah fanfic shonen-ai pertama saya. Semoga ceritanya tidak aneh, dan semoga kalian menyukainya (^_^). Hmmm, aku cukup tergila-gila sama pairing ini. HHhaha! Nggg... apakah aneh Zero dibilang 'cantik' oleh Kaname? Bukan Kaname yang buta kok, tapi saya yang ngaco *disambit.**

**Yosh! Silakan tinggalkan reviewnya reader sekalian. m(_ _)m  
Kritik dan saran akan sangat bermanfaat untuk saya dan kelanjutan fanfic ini.  
**

**Salam hangat,  
**

**Aegwynn Reina Medivh  
**


End file.
